


Don't Drink The Water

by daftalchemist



Series: Here There Be Monsters [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Dragon sex, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, Half-dragon Carlos, M/M, Night Vale is fucking weird okay?, Tentacles, dragon dick, lots of dragon-filled action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftalchemist/pseuds/daftalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos becomes half-dragon. Cecil immediately hits that. There is really not much else to say about this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Drink The Water

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by a fanart by soupengine
> 
> Beta thanks to Vollerei

It wasn’t uncommon for Carlos to disappear into the lab for days on end, which was precisely the problem. Carlos had made the first move--and that was great! -- but his follow-through was a little lacking, and Cecil was starting to feel a bit neglected. He knew Carlos wasn’t perfect, and that was fine, but he hadn’t realized the scientist would need help remembering not to be rude.

So, Cecil went to the lab to surprise his boyfriend, but when he knocked on the door, he was greeted with the sound of glass shattering, and an anxious yelp, rather than the face of a fearful assistant.

“Carlos?” Cecil called through the door. “Are you there?”

Another crash reverberated through the building before a strained but familiar voice cried, “don’t come in! I’m uh...I’m really ill.”

He certainly _sounded_ ill, his voice so hoarse, but the knowledge that Carlos was sick wasn’t about to keep Cecil _out_ of the lab. He put the full force of a dozen freshly manifested tentacles against the door, and forced it from its hinges.

There was another glass-shattering crash and a frightened screech, and Cecil found a rather...odd looking scientist cowering on the floor amidst a mess of broken beakers and test tubes.

“Carlos?” Cecil asked hesitantly as he bent down and reached out to pull away the hands covering the scientist’s face, and though the fearful eyes that peered up at Cecil were very different, he knew it was his Carlos curled up on the floor in front of him.

But it wasn’t just his eyes; _everything_ about him was different. He was green for starters, his whole body covered in stony-looking bumps and scales, except for his smooth white chest and stomach. His eyes were green as well, with pupils that split his irises in half vertically. He had a finned tail and _wings_ , which he was protectively curling around himself, and sticking up through his intact perfect hair were two horns and the fins of two elongated ears. He was...quite breathtaking, and Cecil couldn’t help but smile.

“Silly Carlos,” he chided softly. “What did you do to yourself this time?”

Carlos whined pitifully, though in his current state it sounded half like a growl. “I don’t _know_! I just...I woke up like this one day! I don’t know what happened!”

“Is that why you locked yourself up in the lab?” Cecil asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

Carlos nodded. “I sent the others away. Told them there was hazardous materials that needed cleaning up. Which, I mean, there sort of _is_ since I’m...uh…”

“A dragon?” Cecil asked helpfully.

Carlos’ eyes widened in horror. “Oh _god_. I _am_ , aren’t I?!”

“Shhh, sweetie,” Cecil cooed as he cupped Carlos’ face in his hands, noting the small fangs he now had as he grit his teeth and clawed at his hair. “It’s okay. It’s normal. Don’t worry.”

“ _Normal_?!” he shrieked. “How is this _normal_?!”

Cecil chuckled softly. “Because you drank the water.”

Carlos stopped clawing at his scalp. “How did you… _What_?”

“ _Carlos_ ,” Cecil grinned, smoothing down his ruffled hair, “you can’t drink the water here without filtering it first. You’ll get limescale buildup.”

Carlos gaped at him for a moment before growling and standing in a huff, backing away as he pointed at the door. “Get out of my lab.”

“What?” Cecil asked, heartbroken. “B-but... _Why_?”

“Because this isn’t a time for jokes!” Carlos bellowed. “This is _serious_!”

“But I’m _being_ serious!” Cecil cried as he grabbed hold of Carlos’ scaley arm and held it up in front of the scientist’s nose. “Look!”

Carlos’s face stayed contorted in a horrific angry snarl for a second longer before his finned ears drooped and a high-pitched whine escaped his throat. “They...they are kind of lime colored, aren’t they?” Carlos wrapped his arms around Cecil and buried his face in the radio host’s neck with a sob. “I _hate_ this town.”

Cecil hummed thoughtfully as he massaged Carlos’ neck as best he could with all the scaly ridges he’d grown. “If it makes you feel any better, you look wonderful.”

Carlos snorted, and the heat his breath produced was almost unbearable against Cecil’s skin, and it was hard to ignore the distinct scent of smoke. “You’re just saying that.”

“I’m saying it because it’s true,” he replied, running his hand gently along one of his finned ears, and Carlos shivered at the touch. “Sensitive?”

“ _Very_ ,” he groaned, digging his nails into Cecil’s shoulders, forgetting they were now more like claws, and pulled away abruptly as Cecil yelped in pain. “Oh god, I’m sorry!”

Cecil laughed and threaded his fingers through Carlos’. “It’s fine, really. You’re just a little sharper now.” Cecil bit his lip before beaming with unbridled glee. “And you blush differently too!”

“I-I do _not_! Do I?” Carlos asked, becoming increasingly flustered by how well Cecil was taking all of this.

“You do! Your cheeks are blue,” he replied and cupped Carlos’ face in his hands again. “Oh, it’s just... _adorable_ , really.”

The azure blush that had just been slightly coloring Carlos’ cheeks deepened and spread down towards his neck as he averted his eyes. “Is it really?”

“Yes, it’s wonderful,” Cecil assured him as he pressed himself flush against Carlos’ white scaled stomach and ran his hands along his ear fins. “ _All_ of it is wonderful.”

Carlos shuddered and whined, his wings twitching erratically, and he fell back against a table that was, thankfully, sturdy enough to support him. “You shouldn’t do that.”

“Why not?” Cecil asked coyly, unbuttoning his vest.

“Something might happen,” Carlos replied, his voice growing increasingly alarmed.

Cecil pulled his t-shirt over his head and draped his arms over Carlos’ shoulders, rubbing idly at the membrane of his wings. “And what if I _want_ something to happen.”

“But why would you intentionally--oh _GOD_ \--” Carlos shrieked as Cecil stood on his tiptoes and gently sucked at the membrane of his ear, grinning inwardly as he felt something stiff and twitching begin to press insistently against his thigh.

“For science, of course,” Cecil murmured into Carlos’ ear before running his tongue along the tip of his fin.

Carlos shuddered and moaned, grabbing Cecil by the hips and pressing the radio host against his dick. “I do _really_ like science.”

“And _I_ like whatever it is you’ve got pressing against my hip,” Cecil said, and Carlos’ face turned such a deep blue that Cecil briefly wondered if he was simply embarrassed, or beginning to suffocate.

“Why do you say things like that?” Carlos asked, obviously exasperated by Cecil’s enthusiasm. “Why don’t you find this _weird_?”

Cecil manifested half a dozen tentacles from his torso, flicking them softly in the air for effect, and grinned as he slid a hand between them to palm at Carlos’ somewhat oddly shaped cock. “Is there a reason why I should?”

Carlos sighed at the touch, his head falling back as he leaned his weight back against the table. “Okay, yeah, I guess I’m still not the weirdest thing in the room.”

Cecil barely even registered the compliment because he was too busy admiring the most prominent change Carlos’ body had undergone. Though hidden before, his cock was now protruding from some sort of fleshy sheath in his groin, and twitching steadily against Cecil’s hand. It was roughly the same shape, though larger overall, but the truly interesting thing was the smooth bumps and ridges that lined the top of it, making for quite a pleasant texture to run his fingers over. Carlos whimpered and moaned as Cecil lightly ran his fingers over the flared head, his tail flicking gently against the floor.

“Are you sure y-you can, _ah_ ,” Carlos asked before his voice dissolved into wordless cries of pleasure. This new body of his certainly was more sensitive than his usual one.

Cecil bit his lower lip as he wrapped his black appendages around the scientist and hefted him onto the table, kicking off his shoes and slipping out of his jeans before climbing onto his lap.

“Believe me, Carlos,” he said as he lead his smaller tendrils to tangle around Carlos’ dick, “there’s nothing you can throw at me that I can’t handle.”

Carlos moaned deep in his throat, though it came out more like a soft roar, and canted his hips up into the slick mass of Cecil’s tentacles, but with his new body came newfound strength, and he only succeeded in lifting Cecil up higher with him. Cecil chuckled as the poor scientist whined.

“Just _relax_ ,” he cooed, kissing at Carlos’ neck and enjoying the full-bodied azure blush he was sporting. “I’ll take care of you.”

Cecil ran his newly forked tongue over his freshly sharpened teeth and experimentally nipped at the scientist’s neck, and Carlos groaned in pleasure at the gentle pinpricks, wisps of smoke lazily drifting from his nostrils. Cecil grinned devilishly and bit harder, much harder than he ever would have when Carlos was still walking around in squishy human flesh, and he _actually_ roared as his back arched off the table, and the one wing that wasn’t awkwardly pinned under him flapped violently, sending papers and previously unbroken glassware flying across the room. Cecil chewed his lip worriedly.

“Um, I still count that experiment as a success,” he said meekly and lapped gently at the spots of blood welling up from the mark he had left on Carlos’ neck. Carlos’s moan rumbled deep in his chest, vibrating through Cecil’s body, his skin rapidly heating past a normal human temperature.

“I don’t care about the equipment,” he hissed through grit teeth and settled his hands on Cecil’s ass, kneading greedily. “Just keep _going_.”

Cecil didn’t need to be asked twice, immediately pressing his lips to Carlos’ and shuddering when a tongue not entirely unlike the forked one he was pressing into Carlos’ mouth wrapped around his own. He whimpered as Carlos began to practically devour him, seeming to enjoy the taste of his own blood on Cecil’s tongue, but broke the kiss with a strangled yelp a moment later, the hands grasping his ass cheeks so tightly spreading him wide open and stuffing him down around Carlos’ burning hot cock, his body struggling to stretch around it so suddenly.

“I...thought I was going...to take care of _you_ ,” Cecil breathed, his mind overwhelmed with pleasure as he was stretched wider and filled deeper than he’d ever been before.

Carlos growled playfully as he rolled his hips upwards, eliciting a violent shiver from the radio host. “I got impatient.”

Cecil braced himself against Carlos’ shoulders and pressed himself farther down onto his cock, all the way to the root, whining softly as he savored the pleasant throb of being filled so deeply. “Do it again.”

Carlos grasped Cecil’s hips and thrusted sharply into the radio host, and Cecil did his best not to collapse under the mixed sensations of every fiber of his being, screaming with pleasure and half a dozen pitch black eyes blinking open on his face, his mouth widening and filling with row after row of razor sharp teeth, his torso being cluttered with over a dozen thick tentacles twitching wildly, and his smaller tendrils incessantly writhing over themselves. He was coming apart at the seams, and the heady growl and puffs of smoke coming from Carlos suggested he very much enjoyed having that sort of effect on his boyfriend.

“D-don’t stop!” Cecil sobbed, digging his newly formed claws into Carlos’ shoulders as every inch of his insides were assaulted by Carlos’ searing hot dick, his body temperature so elevated as to be almost unbearable to touch. But Cecil grit his teeth and found the strength somewhere in between frantic breaths and moans of “ _ooh_ ” and “ _Carlos_ ”, to grab hold of his tendrils and pull them, _squeeze_ them. Just anything, anything at all to get him to come before Carlos’ temperature became enough to actually burn him. But the scientist was showing no sign of being close to orgasm, and at this rate he was going to rub Cecil raw before he immolated him from the inside out, so Cecil pressed against him licked along the underside of Carlos’ ear fin before gingerly sucking the membrane between his teeth and lavishing it with his tongue. Carlos _screeched_ and plumes of smoke billowed from his nostrils, and he forced Cecil down around his cock as he came, tail thrashing wildly against the underside of the table. Cecil yelped and whined as he was filled with a liquid so terribly hot and _tingly_ , like his insides were crackling and burning in the most wonderful way, and that was all it took for his tendrils to spill inky black liquid over Carlos’ stomach and chest.

Every inch of Cecil’s skin felt raw and exposed, like someone had stuck a livewire into him and left him a twitching mess, and Carlos just chuckled as he wrapped the radio host in his arms and held him against his perfectly warm chest before easing his cock free of Cecil's body. Cecil mewled and shuddered, his tentacles manifesting by the dozens and grabbing hold of anything they touched, wrapping him and Carlos in a cocoon of shivering black appendages, and Carlos gently ran his claws through Cecil’s hair.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, and kissed the top of his head. “That was too much, wasn’t it?”

Cecil shook his head as he clutched at Carlos’ chest, his eyes refusing to close and his claws and teeth refusing to recede into something less sharp.

“N-no. It was...it was so I,” he breathed, trying to regain his composure, but finding himself unable to stop shaking. “I’m going to...to miss your dragon body when it’s gone.”

“So it _can_ be cured?” Carlos shouted excitedly, and Cecil flinched at the sudden outburst, his nerves only just beginning to settle down, and replace his jitteriness with full-bodied exhaustion.

“Of _course_ it can,” he said, perhaps a little irritably. “You just need white vinegar.”

Carlos was silent for a moment, then sighed heavily and dropped his head back against the table with an audible thump. “I’m so done with this town.”

Cecil barely even registered the complaint, as the warmth of his boyfriend’s altered body was already lulling him into much deserved sleep.

 


End file.
